Un adiós
by Antonieta
Summary: Un último adiós plasmado en una carta a base de lágrimas y sangre.TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que alguien lo lea, es mi primer fic y que opinen (su opinión es muy importante para mi non) sin más preámbulos ahí va.

Discleimer: El beyblade no me pertenece y no lucro con ello.

Pareja: Yuriy (Tala) y Boris (Bryan)

~Un adiós~

Autora: -Antonieta-

La sangre corre desenfrenadamente por mi cuello y mis brazos, termino mis escritos a base de lágrimas y sangre, termino mi obra y la dejo sobre tu almohada, esta con manchas de sangre.

Cojo la daga que está sobre la mesa de noche y la clavo en mis entrañas, sintiendo el intenso flujo de sangre caer sobre las sábanas blancas, aquellas que guardan mis secretos y disturbios.

Me siento mareado, la vista que tenía se ha distorsionado, sin fuerzas de continuar viviendo; para que vivir, si mis sueños y deseos murieron un martes de copas y carcajadas. Mi cuerpo está frío y pesado, mi respiración y el latir de mi corazón son cada vez más lejanos, mis ojos se cierran y caigo en el profundo sueño eterno esperando por mi fiel e incondicional compañera, la muerte.

--1 semana después--

Voy hacia tu morada, hoy es martes 25 de julio, nuestro aniversario mi ángel de cabellos sangre y ojos celestiales, no he sabido de ti durante tres semanas, mi alma llora por ti, mi cuerpo te extraña, mi sangre te aclama, tengo desasosiego, tengo un mal presentimiento aquí dentro de mí. Ya llegue, estoy frente a la puerta de tu casa, toco para recibir tu llamado y no contestas, tengo miedo, pánico de que me hayas abandonado en este mundo mundano, tú eres mi ángel que custodia a este ser mortal por sus pecados. Al presenciar que nadie contesta mi llamado, giro la perilla de la puerta, y para mi suerte esta está sin cerradura, cierro y voy directo a la cocina, todo esta impecable, me dirijo hacia la sala y todo está impoluto y perfecto, pero no te encuentro, trato de calmar mis nervios y el miedo que crece en mi y me digo "quizá esté en el cuarto", paso hacia las escaleras y camino hacia ellas, escalón por escalón es grabado (así se escribe nu? u. u) en mi memoria, termino de subir y giro hacia la derecha, toco la puerta de tú cuarto, y no recibo una contestación a mi llamado, "quizás estés dormido", sin mas giro la perilla de tu puerta y... y lo que veo mi mente no lo procesa.

"Mi ángel, qué haz hecho, por qué... por qué te has entregado en los brazos del sueño eterno, no comprendo". Veo tu cuerpo bañado en sangre sobre lo que una vez fueron sábanas blancas como tú piel y tus alas, lágrimas incontenibles brotan, amargas, queman y matan lo que queda de mi destrozada alma, te abrazo sin importarme la situación y el estado en que te encuentras, tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y lo contemplo y me pregunto "¿Qué o cuál fue el motivo que te llevó a tu destrucción?", sé que no lo te voy a traer de nuevo a la vida, pero quiero saber el por qué, es doloroso verte en esa condición. Levanto la mirada y veo encima de mi almohada un carta a mi nombre, utilizando como tinta sangre, me separo lentamente de mi pelirrojo amado y tomo entre mis manos la carta que va dirigida hacia mi, desdoblo el papel y mi vista recorre las líneas:

Cuando leas estás líneas, ya no habrá reproches, desplantes, lágrimas ni sangre. Como veras ya no hay nada que te ate venir aquí, sé que sólo soy una conquista más para tu lista, no lo niegues siempre ha sido así y ya no hay nadie a quién mentir, me llamabas "ángel", decías que me amabas y que tu vida no tenía sentido sin mi, tiernas y dulces palabras, pero besos sin amor era lo que presenciaba, no te pido nada, como sabes los muertos no piden favores.

No me sigas, ya que tienes a otros aguardando por ti, no te sientas mal por esto, solo aceleraste lo ya previsto. Recuerda el martes de copas, todo el daño y sinsabores de ese día, qué ironía me decías que nunca me ibas hacer infiel y que yo era el único en tu vida, pero la escena que me diste no iba de acuerdo con tus palabras, duras fueron las noches sin saber nada de ti, mi ser daba vida a otro yo, aquel ángel que viste murió y nació un cuerpo sin alma.

Me despido ya que voy a tomar mi tren hacia el infierno, no me sigas, y creo que me equivoqué, un último favor para este cuerpo sin vida, quema mi casa y mi cuerpo dentro de ella, que no queden huellas, que los recuerdos se vallan y mi presencia no exista.

Yuriy Ivanov

----

N.A:

Esta es la primera parte del fic, espero sus comentarios, bueno sin más que decir me despido, ojala que les guste, tengan paciencia es la primera vez que escribo un fic

Espero sus comentarios ansiosamente

Poka, se cuidan.

(Fic Reeditado)


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews. Disculpen por la demora de actualización, exámenes, prácticas y falta de inspiración, espero que les guste esta entrega n.n, es el final!! De esta triste historia.

Discleimer: El beyblade no me pertenece y no lucro con ello.

Pareja: Yuriy (Tala) y Boris (Bryan)

~Un adiós~

Autora: -Antonieta-

Al terminar aquellas líneas, el dolor era mas profundo y amargo, las lágrimas ya no expresaban en su totalidad la congoja y arrepentimiento, no merecía el perdón de Dios pero tampoco la muerte.

Amor mío, he quebrado tus alas y he marchitado tu alma, todo por una locura de deseo irrefrenable, soy un asqueroso y vil individuo sin conciencia y remordimientos. Malditas las horas que acabé contigo de la forma más cruel que es abandonarte en el olvido, maldito el momento que me dejé embriagar por el hechizante brillo de sus ojos, maldita aquella noche, maldito aquel vino, malditos instintos libidinosos, quite la inocencia de tu propio amigo, lo hice mío, soy la peor escoria del planeta, maldigo el destino; maldita mi existencia, me maldigo por haber arrancado tu vida, tu inocencia, tu pureza. Aunque ofreciera mi alma y existencia al mismísimo ángel negro no conseguiría regresar el tiempo. No merezco tu perdón, tu compasión, quiero estar condenado y encadenado al sufrimiento eterno para así conseguir algo de paz interna.

Pero ahora comprendo, nunca merecí permanecer y formar parte de ti y de tu destino, pero no podemos cambiar ya lo escrito, nunca debí haberte conocido, marque tu alma, tu cuerpo con mi repugnante esencia, nunca conocí el significado de amar, pero contigo experimente aprecio y respeto, y por ello respetaré tu decisión y ultima petición.

Dio una última mirada a lo que una vez formo parte de su viada, dejó la carta sobre el cuerpo que carece de vida, salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó el balón de gas, lo abrió sin meditar, tomo la cajetilla de fósforos que yacía sobre la mesa, dejando parte de su existencia salió de la cocina, se dirigió nuevamente al segundo piso, abrió la cajetilla, prendió la llama de su agonía, contemplo en facción de segundos aquella danza majestuosa, arrolladora, que acabaría con los recuerdos, tiro el fosforo hacía el final del pasillo y otro al cuarto del fallecido; bajó al primer piso contemplo por ultima vez lo que una vez formó parte de su historia, la tristeza era embriagante, tomo el ultimo fosforo y camino hacia la salida, prendió el fosforo y lo tiro con precisión hacia la cocina , salió de ella sin mirar atrás, la casa y los recuerdos que eran parte de ella eran devoradas por el fuego sin piedad. No había marcha atrás.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo, una mirada perdida, tratando de pagar todos sus pecados, desaparecía en la inmensidad de la infinita oscuridad, vagando para no volver jamás.

FIN.

Acepto tomatazos, es mi primer final a un fic, nunca he escrito un final así que compréndanme, espero ansiosa sus reviews. Gracias por todo, hasta la próxima.

(Fic Reeditado)


End file.
